darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer training/High-levelled
This is a guide on how to train Slayer in the most efficient manner possible purely in terms of maximising Slayer experience per hour. It is aimed towards players with high levels in the various combat and combat-related stats, including Summoning, Prayer, and Herblore, which provide access to various methods of augmenting the rate at which Slayer is trained. It is also targeted towards players who are able to make money at a fairly high rate, and thus would value their time enough to utilise more expensive methods in the interest of saving time. Due to the intended audience of this guide, not everything will be explained in detail, as the reader is expected to know the basics of RuneScape and the Slayer skill itself. This guide assumes you will be using Morvran exclusively as your Slayer master. This is a guide and while the user is encouraged to follow it as closely as possible for maximum efficiency, players are free to choose which parts to follow and which to ignore subject to their own opinions, stats, gear, cash, potential to make cash, and personal task preference. Since this guide is focused on maximum slayer experience per hour, tasks that award decent quantities of gold may be overlooked. The player is encouraged to research each and every slayer monster page for strategies and potential wealth gains, as these topics will not be included in this guide. Cancelling and blocking tasks Tasks that the player does not wish to ever do can be permanently blocked at the cost of 100 reward points. Up to seven assigned monsters, or group of monsters such as grotworms or mutated jadinkos, can be blocked in this manner, with one block allowed per 50 quest points. Cancelling the block costs 30 points. The monster must be the currently assigned task for it to be blocked. In order to maximise efficiency, players should cancel tasks which are commonly assigned yet offer slow rates of Slayer experience, often due to issues such as the inability to use a cannon and/or a titan, low life points, or other factors, such as long animations or specialised killing methods. Please see the task summary section below to determine which tasks should be considered for the use of a block. Players are recommended to use the cancel option as often as it can be used while maintaining a stable level of Slayer reward points. This will ensure that the player spends as much time as possible doing tasks which offer fast Slayer experience. The task summary section of this guide will tell you which tasks to block, what to skip, and the ones to complete if you are running low on slayer points. For example, a player that is running low on points may do a greater demon task despite the fact that these tasks are usually cancelled. These tasks also give out more ferocious rings if done in Kuradal's Dungeon. Note: For quick reference, your blocked tasks should include greater demons, vyrewatch, and desert strykewyrms. See the task summary table below for more information. Prayer This high level slayer guide assumes you have 95 Prayer for curses. Curses will speed up tasks 15-20%, and should be used on every task. Bring prayer potions/renewals. Turmoil (or its counterparts) should be used the entire task. Along with Turmoil, Berserker can be used to slightly increase potion endurance, but note that this does not work with overloads. Soul Split can also greatly extend the duration spend at your slayer location – banking is never needed. You can complete all tasks that Morvran has to offer without frequent bank trips. Note: Because this guide assumes you have 95+ Prayer, it also assumes you will not be picking up infernal ashes or bones for cash. It is up to the player to decide if they want to do so, but make note you will not receive even half of the listed experience per hour. If your Prayer level is not 99, it is recommended to use the bonecrusher/attuned ectoplasmator and demon horn necklace combo to work toward 99 Prayer. Herblore This high-levelled Slayer guide assumes you have access to extreme warmaster's potions/overloads and use super antifires. Overloads will give you better experience rates than what is in the table, but only by a small margin. If you do not have extremes and super antifires, you will not be able to obtain the best Slayer experience per hour. Dwarf multicannon As a result of the Evolution of Combat, the cannon has become significantly worse to use. It is no longer a high damage machine and the experience is not as good, but it does slightly speed up Slayer tasks with its damage. The main benefit of the cannon is to group all the monsters around you so you can deal more damage to them with area-of-effect, and spend less time running around attacking them. Equipment The mighty slayer helmet is better than an uncharged black mask, and should be used for every task. The bonuses of the helmet plus the ability to store familiar scrolls make it an essential part of any serious Slayer's gear. Remember to refill your stored scrolls of choice after using them up. As for the rest of the equipment, it is assumed you will be using at the very least God War Dungeon power armour. For tasks that reside in the dungeon itself, the table assumes you have a piece of ancient Nex gear or a Shard of Zaros on allowing you to wear the best ranging equipment you can, and not random gear for the four different gods. Remember: After the armour update, it is important that you follow the combat triangle. Doing anything else will decrease your Slayer experience considerably, unless you have level 90 weaponry. Getting a task and transport Upgraded ferocious rings allow fast transport to Morvran, and are always the fastest and best option when obtaining a new task. However, players may find that they are running out of the rings if they are not performing enough tasks in Kuradal's Dungeon. Therefore, players may wish to use a crystal teleport seed, which should be brought to every task, to reach Morvran when their task is complete. Simply use the ring to teleport to the Iorwerth district of Prifddinas to reach Morvran. (Crystal teleport seeds should be recharged in batches and treated as disposable to allow more loot to be banked.) For Slayers using the Lunar spells, the NPC Contact spell can be used to get a new task. However, the rewards interface cannot be accessed this way, so travel to any Slayer master may be necessary to cancel. The TokKul-Zo, obtained as a reward for completing The Elder Kiln quest, is great for transport during Slayer. While charged, it has unlimited teleports to the entrance to the Fight Caves, along with several other locations. The Fight Caves teleport location has a bank and is extremely close to a fairy ring. Slayer contracts With the addition of Slayer contracts, the Slayer Tower is now the best place to complete assignments for any monster that resides in it. The task summary will assume you are doing a contract for abyssal demons, gargoyles, and nechryaels. The bonus 20% experience of the Slayer contracts stack with the 10% bonus for wearing Morytania legs 4, the reward from the Morytania Elite Tasks. Task summary table This is a list of all monsters assigned by Morvran, along with the pros and cons of completing the task, as well as, an analysis of tasks experience per hour. Category:Slayer